


Compromiso

by Patitacv



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patitacv/pseuds/Patitacv
Summary: llevaban tiempo juntos pero aún no había algo sólido, Loki necesitaba saber si en verdad Thor lo amaba para estar juntos, pero el rubio no hacía nada y Loki empezaba a perder la esperanza
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 12





	Compromiso

Habían estado juntos hace ya cinco años, se conocieron en la escuela y fue rápido, una mirada, una sonrisa y bum el flechazo se dio 

Loki admiraba la relación de muchos y aunque la de ellos era de envidiar, a Loki le faltaba algo que los demás tenían y era ese compromiso que Thor no daba. Pensó tal vez que se estaba apurando, que debía esperar tal vez el rubio lo sorprendería tarde o temprano y decidió callar 

Sus pleitos cada vez eran más constantes en los que ninguno ganaba o donde Loki lo hacía, pero después sólo fue Loki peleando sólo como si estuviera hablando con la pared

Thor pensaba que si le daba si lugar en las peleas todo estaría en paz y podrían ser la pareja que eran antes, si bien el rubio no hacía nada para componer su maltratada relación, asentía con la cabeza sea correcto o no,lo que Loki le decía 

El moreno empezó a frustrarse y desesperarse de que Thor no hiciera nada, tal vez se equivocó al pensar en una vida juntos

Loki empezó alejarse del rubio este lo miraba, pero tal vez Loki necesitaba espacio para poder hacer sus cosa, las llamadas y los mensajes casi ya no existían y cuando Thor marcaba no había respuesta, tal vez estaba siendo paranoico y Loki no lograba contestar a tiempo

Iba a su casa de visita pero al llegar la madre de Loki le decía que salió pensando que estaría con el, Thor sonrio y se dio la vuelta para irse 

-Esta todo bien entre tu y loki- expreso la madre preocupada si bien Thor hacía feliz a su hijo pero si había algo más ,quería saber 

\- si sólo discutimos, gracias señora laufeyson-Thor se alejó una cuadra y medito las palabras de farbuti "en verdad estaba todo bien "

Camino y camino hasta llegar a una cafetería iba a entrar cuando su mirada encontró a aquel al que buscaba, que suerte podrían hablar y arreglar las cosas pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a loki con otro hombre sonriendo feliz y hablando cómodamente mientras rozaban sus manos

El miedo invadió a Thor y simplemente huyó, tal vez si se equivocó en haber dejado a Loki sólo en estos días, llego a casa de Jane y está lo invito a pasar lo veía agitado, asustado y triste.Thor le explico lo que había sucedido y claro que Jane le dio una reprimenda por haber dejado tan sólo a Loki a pesar de estar juntos 

\- lo amas- pregunto la castaña 

-como no tienes idea-exclamo Thor 

-entonces que haces aquí, ve y díselo-

-y si no me cree-

-debes hacer que te crea Thor, hiciste que saliera contigo creo que puedes hacerle saber que lo amas-

Thor salió de casa de Jane y rogó por que no fuera tarde, llego a su casa y se acostó no podía dormir, medito durante largo rato que hacer y el sueño lo venció 

A la mañana siguiente corrió a casa de loki rogando encontrarlo, Para su suerte así fue, subieron al cuarto de Loki y este empezó a soltar cosas pero Thor como siempre sólo bajo la cabeza, estaba harto ya no podía más Loki simplemente pensaba que su amor con Thor de acabo y que mal por que si quería una familia con el rubio, tener a sus hijos, verlos crecer, formar sus familias y morir junto a Thor pero no todo puede ser como uno desea 

-Thor debemos- pero antes de que pudiera continuar,Thor lo detuvo 

\- Loki, por favor, perdóname no e sido el mejor novio o compañero que mereces, te e descuidado y alejado, se que intentas que estemos bien pero no pongo de mi parte y dios loki, no quiero perderte- Thor estaba a punto de llorar y más cuando sus palabras no llegaban a Loki 

-Thor no, ya no es igual, yo - pero el rubio volvió a interrumpir cuando puso una de sus rodillas al piso y abrió una pequeña cajita roja

\- te amo, eres todo lo que necesito- 

Loki miro a Thor sin emitir no una sola palabra, el rubio sentía la desesperación y la opresión que sentía su pecho 

-estas seguro de esto- 

\- te amo loki -

-esta seguro de esto - volvió a preguntar Loki

\- m-mas que nada en el mundo- aseguró Thor con la voz ahogada 

Loki alzó el rostro y miro por su ventana y suspiro 

\-----------*-------------

7 años después Loki y Thor celebraban el cumpleaños número cinco del pequeño fenrir, aquel niño de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro una perfecta combinación del color de ambos, mientras la pequeña hela em0ezaba a dar sus primeros pasos para alcanzar a su hermano 

Thor agradeció a todos los dioses y deidades que le habían otorgado el amor de Loki y por fin habían construido su familia. Dio gracias por que no fuera muy tarde para componer su relación con Loki y por darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba por no comprometerse con la única persona que amaba en realidad 

-Thor ven fenrir apagará las velas- Loki hablo a su esposo con una sonrisa en el rostro 

\- te amo- dijo el rubio cuando se acercó a Loki y lo tomo de la cintura para darle un beso que fue captado en el momento justo cuando la cámara tomaba la foto de fenrir soplando sus velas y hela era cargada por Loki


End file.
